


Polygamy

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: Who’s the real person in secret here?
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Viian Wong | ViVi
Kudos: 4





	Polygamy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m depressed.
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

In this universe, the ‘P’ word is illegal. Yet you hold both of us so dearly in your arms. 

I, who was made of flesh and blood is unlike ‘her’ whose constructed of metal and steel.   
And you chose both of us because you decided that you couldn’t pick one. So to hide your lies to the world outside of us, you’ve had both of us under the light. 

I, who bathed frequently under the authenticity.   
‘Her’, who was shined on by machinery. 

One day, the government found your secret hideout by words of those shadows beneath us.   
They searched through the entire apartment and found your deepest secret. 

‘Her’.

I wasn’t a secret at all, was I?

Few days passed by and I sat under the light she was always on. Suddenly, a wave of lethargy swept past me and I was slowly, but surely drawn to the greatest dream I’ve ever had. 

A dream where only visual imagery was shown with its audio muted. 

With a light shake from the side, I woke up to a lady in a penguin suit smiling at me. After an exchange of words, I was led away from your apartment. All brought about by a fatal lie. 

That night in the cremation cell, it finally dawned on..


End file.
